


wishing for unity

by shellpuns



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, ILL TRY LADS, M/M, Trans Amy the Hedgehog, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, blazamy maybe :eyes:, idk how active ill be on this stuff it took me a while to make chap 1 but, its own timeline i guess, kind of a spinoff but not, platonic sonamy is strong in this because theyre siblings stfu, semi au / city au / whatever, slowburn, theres a lot of gay i swear just wait for the further chapters, trans rights!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellpuns/pseuds/shellpuns
Summary: Sonic and co. had moved to a city 2 years ago due to the relentless Dr Eggman's attempt at pursuing his plans of manipulating the major masses in a place much more populated than their former home village, and it wasn't long before a certain duo followed along to pursue their own plans.





	1. spring afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I STAYED UP TILL LIKE 7 AM WORKING ON FINISHING THIS FOR LIKE 2 1/2 HOURS BC I WAS BORED THIS IS WHAT SUMMER BREAK IS DOING TO ME SJFKDVCXJGXCJKGHJVHJ
> 
> also this is sort of a spinoff / city au adaptation if you did Not see in the tags because this timeline is quite the messy combination of a lot of stuff like sonic boom / 06 (elise who's elise) / forces / etc i just take bits and pieces and mush them together like fuckin playdoh
> 
> anyways the only reason i wrote this was for the sonadow content okay goodbee

It wasn't unlikely for storms to scatter themselves across the weekdays during springtime, as anyone would know. It could be a favorable occurence or a nuisance to those who preferred cloudless days rather than gloomful ones. Some would sit on the porch or watch from their windows, others block it out in its entirety and hope it ends soon.

 

Sonic was neither of those types of people.

 

He was the bastard that would stand on the roof, or even run through town to watch the storms roll by.

 

Despite being so afraid of large bodies of water he was definitely keen to storms and heavy showers. So long as it didn't involve flooding, he was definitely up for a run in the rain. And what do you know? A peculiar speeding blur was dashing through the streets like a bullet, water droplets trailing off the ends of his soaked blue quills.

 

The chills up Sonic's spine from the thrill of the morning runs he'd take were enough to make him want to go even faster- and he did. Going beyond what one could even describe as an indiscernible mass, the speeding hedgehog's eyes failed to react to the yellow blur that rounded the corner and interfered with his path that it had made a mistake of crossing. Spilling into one another, the two abruptly fell backwards and cradled their heads instantaneously while grumbling in agitation.

 

"What the hell-! Watch where you're going, you--" Shadow cut himself off after his eyes opened, realizing who he'd just run into. Sonic had already done the same beforehand.

 

The silence shared between one another didn't last for more than a couple of seconds, seeing as they were both already scrambling to their feet and clenching their fists in anger- never tearing their eyes away from each other in the process.

 

" _YOU_ watch where you're going, _faker!_ " Sonic exclaimed to his doppelgänger, pointing an accusing finger in his face without hesitation.

 

Shadow pushed the hedgehog's finger out of his view with a swift backhand, glaring daggers right through he who provided the gesture. "You must be sorely mistaken, I thought _you_ were the one with speedy reflexes-- clearly, you should've been up to the task of preventing this."

 

" _Maybe_ if you didn't appear out of thin air around that corner, I would've stopped!"

 

"Or _maybe_ your eyes are as slow as that brain of yours."

 

Both gritted their teeth in frustration, you could probably just feel the anger radiating from one another as they practically death-stared each other down six feet into the ground. Fortunately, it wasn't long before Shadow's partner in "crime" showed up, heels clicking in the distance which alerted the irritated rivals. Their ears perked up in unison in response to the noise that grew louder, not getting a chance to look over when Rouge was already there.

 

"Shadow! Oh, you scared the life out of me! Stop running away so fast, I'm gonna _die_ trying to catch up with you one of these days." Rouge exclaimed, slumping against the taller hedgehog's shoulder dramatically while attempting to catch her breath. Her eyes locked with Sonic's for a moment, only now taking notice of his presence as he stared at the two Team Dark members with a hint of confusion.

 

"My! Well hellooo, Sonic! Were you two off bickering again? I can _see_ the sour in your faces still lingering, you know." She joked, only to get a genuine reaction out of the two almost immediately.

 

"HE STARTED IT!" They shouted in unison, pointing at one another while doing so- which really only derived a chortle from the teasing bat.

 

"I'll take that as a yes!" She noted during her fit of laughter, carefully wiping her eye as to not tarnish any makeup she had on her face.

 

Shadow’s face heated up with a tinge of humiliation creeping through him. He wasn’t one to stoop so low and squabble with someone so pointlessly, but something about Sonic just made his blood _boil_. Sonic took note of his expression and grinned devilishly.

 

“What’s with sunshine over there, anyways? Is he always this easy to piss off or do I just have a talent?” Sonic teased, folding his arms as he awaited a response.

 

The bat responded with a vague hand gesture, bearing a fanged grin simultaneously. “More or less, dear. Some things just make him tick, you know?”

 

“Oh, you know I know.” Sonic snickered, catching a glimpse at Shadow- who looked _very_ unamused- before returning to maintaining eye contact with Rouge.

 

“Can you two _fools_ stop talking about me like I’m not here?!” Shadow stamped his foot in agitation, resulting in the two others to jolt a little from the sudden movement.

 

“Yeah, yeah. In that case, remind me to trash talk him when it’s just us, Rouge.”

 

The ebony hedgehog gritted his teeth further and scrunched his muzzle in frustration, gently shoving Rouge away before making his leave via swift teleportation. Sonic watched him shift out of sight, stifling back any more pursued laughter.

 

“I take it he’s not one for mockery?”

 

“Oh, for sure.” Rouge rested her hands on her hips, wings folding closed as she examined the spot Shadow once stood. “He’s a little worked up right now, hon. Pay no mind to his moody self.”

 

 _He’s always like that._ Sonic thought, resisting the urge of echoing that thought out loud- despite how right he knew he was- and prompted himself to pursue his curiosity instead. “What’s he worked up about this time?”

 

“We’ve detected some vague chaos energy somewhere in this part of the city- which is never a good sign, we’re working hard to try and find it’s source before Eggman does.”

 

 _Chaos energy, huh? Tails didn’t contact me about any alerts- was it too small of an amount for him to detect?_ Sonic asked himself, not expecting to elicit any answers anytime soon. _I’m...sure it’s nothing. Whatever._

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he made a quick mental note to mention this new information around Tails as soon as possible before giving himself an easy escape from the conversation he had gotten himself stuck in. “...Well, good luck with that. I’m off to finish my morning run!” Sonic scratched the back of his head, dashing off in a blur right past the white-furred bat.

 

Rouge gasped in surprise to the sudden zipping hedgehog taking his leave, watching the blue trail slowly fade out of sight. She fixed her hair before unfolding her wings, muttering to herself sassy remarks regarding the witty hedgehog as she leapt into the air to take flight.

 

* * *

 

 Shadow’s mind raced, along with his body- quite literally. He glided across a bridge with relative ease and fluidity, his pace not faltering. The bridge intersected the river which surrounded the city he and the others decided to live in these past couple of years, and traffic remained scarce a lot of the time.

 

After Eggman grew tired of the village Sonic and his friends once dwelled in almost half their life, he moved onto more targetable and easily controlled, not to mention modern, sort of area. A place like Thistle City might be a bit more difficult to take over, sure, but it was always fun for Eggman when he was given a challenge. That old village didn’t exactly deliver much. With luck, he will have influenced and corrupted mainstream media and everything will fall into his hands- or, at least, that’s what he’s allegedly planned for the last 2 years.

 

A surge of energy shot through Shadow’s head like a sudden migraine, his body tensing up at the intense and very much so close by affect of chaos energy- which also caused him to slip up and irregulate his running pace.

 

Barely saving himself from a tumble off the top of the bridge’s beams, the hedgehog skidded to a stop as his jet boots powered off. He slid down the beam and landed on the concrete ground that mixed and tattered with the natural terrain of the grass and dirt beside it.

 

 _It’s close,_ Shadow blatantly noted to himself, pressing his fingers against his temple as he tried to detect the energy’s presence once more.

 

That didn’t take long at all. His body jolted yet again in response to another wave of chaos energy as his head snapped to the side, examining the sloped terrain that lead to the river below. A grumble escaped from the hedgehog as he walked towards the edge.

 

 _Of course,_ he thought, _of_ **_course_ ** _it would be in the most tedious of places. I guess I shouldn’t complain too much, if that spiky blue menace were here right now he’d be quaking in his sneakers and wouldn’t dare stop me from getting what’s rightfully mine because it was so close to the water._

 …

  _I need to stop mentally bringing him into these scenarios._ Shadow shook his disarrayed thoughts back into the farthest corner of his mind to return to the task at hand. Not having a second to spare, the ebony hedgehog slid across and dug his hand into the dirt halfway down the slope.

 

_I better not be digging around like that ridiculous echidna for nothing._

 

Plunging his hand into the dirt ever so swiftly, he felt around before immediately feeling the cleanly cut sides of what had to be a chaos emerald. A quick grab and yank of it was performed instantaneously, followed by a brief session of admiration of the somehow spotless and radiant jewel.

 

It was cut a little too short by the shout of which belonged to a hedgehog with a very familiar voice.

 

“ _HEY_ , faker! I think that belongs to someone else!”

 

 _Not this again,_ complained the red marking ridden hedgehog, grimacing and shaking his head in sheer disappointment before abruptly turning his head up, along with turning his attention, to the menace making an attempt to stop him. _Why did I have to jinx it?_

 

“Why must you be here _now?_ ” Shadow remarked almost hysterically, receiving a cocky glare from the blue “counterpart.”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, bub!” Replied Sonic, staring down the slope and at his brooding doppelgänger- he didn’t dare get any closer to the edge, however.

 

Shadow made an immediate note of this, a scoff escaping from his parted lips. “I’m afraid to say there’s no time for questions, actually. Nor is there time for you to undergo any plans you have of trying to stop me.”

 

“You’re not as bright as I thought you were if you think I’m gonna be standing here carelessly while you escape!”

 

“Unfortunately, you’re already doing that.” Shadow’s gaze shifted to what was _behind_ Sonic.

 

“Huh--” Sonic turned his head, only to meet a boot colliding with his face as a yelp escaped from him.

 

Rouge watched him fall over onto the ground, lowering her leg and resting her hands on her hips. “So sorry to make things turn so bittersweet only a few hours after our fun little chitchat, Sonic, but it’s nothing personal. I prooomise.”

 

Sonic groaned and shakily got up, turning his head to Rouge as he dug his feet further into the ground with clenched fists. “A decent surprise attack, but it’ll take more than that to keep me from still going, you know!”

 

“I never wanted to hurt you, but you got in the way, sweetie.” Rouge stated, waving her hand at him dismissively. “Maybe going super to stop Egghead and causing all those emeralds to get sent all over the city again last month wasn’t such a smart move after all! Besides, sugarplum, what you’re looking for is _already gone._ ”

 

Sonic gasped quietly as the bat gestured to the slope Shadow was once residing on, turning his attention to it yet again only to see both Shadow and the chaos emerald gone. He pulled out of his defensive stance and groaned, letting his arms lazily fall to his sides. “ _Dammit!_ How do I let you distract me like that every-” he turned his head to where Rouge once stood, now also having vanished.

 

“...time.” Sonic sighed, slapping his forehead. “Of course.”


	2. malicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shadow's being vague as usual, and sonic's a bit of a sore loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit walls the second i finish the first chapter of smth so im rly sorry this took so long to get done, ill try to make some small oneshots as separate pieces to make up for it sometime soon! ;w;

The rustle of a tree alerted a victorious ebony hedgehog, however, it wasn't his concern any longer as he heard the clicking of his accommodate’s heels the moment she landed on the balcony beneath her. Turning his head ever so slightly to fit her within his field of view, he provided a quiet grunt that signalled a greeting.

 

The bat waved and idly rested her hand on her hip, heels ticking in a rhythm as she walked into the main room. "That went well. You ever gonna stop ditching me like that so fast, though?"

 

"You agreed to distract and we both got away unharmed. No one is to complain."

 

"You got me there, hon." Rouge shrugged and shifted her gaze to the shining beauty that occupied Shadow's grasp. "So what are we doing with these things anyways? You said we could keep them, but I'm not sure I get what you're planning, sunshine."

 

"We can talk about that later. We need to find the last four." Shadow stated a bit softer—at least, compared to usual—as his grip began tightening on the emerald.

 

Rouge shrugged the sudden change of tone and overall demeanor out of mind and nodded in response to his statement. "Whatever you say, as long as half of the ownership is on my behalf then I'm fine!" A sly wink accompanied her intentful grin, turning her heel towards the staircase. “You need anything, just say the word. I'll be upstairs, darling."

 

Shadow made a noise of confirmation and watched her head up the staircase. They had been spending quite a while working together to find all the chaos emeralds that Shadow had promised to share ownership of with Rouge. And, despite never explaining his own personal intentions, the white bat agreed to his proposition merely for the goal of possessing the emeralds. But even despite  _ that,  _ the alliance also involved a bond they’d developed during the years they had known each other. A mutual protective yet sentimental connection that almost seemed sibling-like.

 

No.

 

Shadow didn’t have siblings he’d ever respect or care for, did he? Sure, many allies had watched his back and he’d return the favor in pursuit of establishing a foundation of reassured trust, but they weren’t ever sibling-esque.

 

He didn’t understand the concept of a normally functional family completely to begin with, and “friends” were a hard enough thing to accept on his end. It was a little silly even denying that sort of concept; Rouge being like a sister to him. But a part of him felt the necessity to reject it’s request of acknowledgement.

 

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He shouldn’t get so sentimental in the first place, it’s a weakness, isn’t it…?

 

He gripped onto the chaos emerald even more so, dismissing the contemplation in absolution for the time being. The day had been long, he didn’t need to make it longer by sitting around and grovelling at his self inflicted thoughts of repugnancy. The job was done much earlier than expected, which gave him the opportunity to steal the free time for--what Shadow would call--a “relaxing” spring afternoon.

 

**_Which involved lots, and lots, of combat training._ **

 

* * *

 

The workshop of a young fox was left occupied by the specified owner and a blue blur that had just darted into the vicinity with much to complain about, and, to the boy genius’ discontent, Sonic admitted the victory not being his own during the preceded feud.

 

“It was totally unfair, they both ganged up on me and I didn’t expect it!” Sonic paced in a small circle, wild gestures and all.

 

“Maybe because they’re not...supposed to be fair?” Tails snickered, darting a smug glance at his immature brother. “I think you’re forgetting it’s not a matter of playing nice, Sonic. In fact, I think you’re just mad that you lost so quickly.”

 

Sonic sputtered and felt his face beginning to flush in humiliation, his pacing coming to a halt as he turned his head to the two-tailed fox. “I— they- I AM NOT mad! At least- not unrightfully! It’s not like I’m being a sore loser or something, I just- I think they should’ve-”

 

“Should’ve let you win?” The younger brother raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing.

 

“...It sounds stupid out loud!!” Sonic pouted.

 

Tails cackled and continued singing some wires for one of his machines. “You’ll get ‘em next time, Sonic. Don’t be too angry about it.”

 

“I just- don’t get why Shadow always has to pick a fight with us when he could be working  _ with  _ us instead.” Sonic smoothed back his quills and exhaled quietly, trying to piece together his temper.

 

“He does things his own way, you said it yourself that we should be ‘respecting that,’ you know.”

 

“I know, I know-” Sonic waved his hand in recollection. “...Still, it’s kinda wack. It’d be nice if he was- well,  _ nice??? _ ” His index finger itched at the side of his jaw puzzledly. “He says he’s a good guy and all but then he turns around and tries to fight the other good guys! I know we’re rivals and all but why does he have to be so- so...malicious?!”

 

“Well, what can ya do?” Tails asked sarcastically, a snicker slipping out as he shrugged.

 

Sonic slowly raised his finger, about to respond, before his brother cut him off without him even getting a chance to answer.

 

“That was rhetorical! You need to wind up those legs of yours and go find the rest of the emeralds before Team Dark, or even worse, EGGMAN finds them! If I can’t detect them as well as I thought I could, then we might be in  _ big  _ trouble, Sonic. Don’t waste your time looking for ways to get back at Shadow, this is serious!”

 

Sonic chirped quietly in response to the sudden outburst from his fox sibling. He was  _ just  _ joking around with him though…?

 

“RIGHT-  **sorry** -” an awkward grin spread across his muzzle before he tapped his foot against the floor, zipping out in a blurred streak of azure.

 

Tails shook his head and chuckled, returning to singing more wiring within a small mech’s leg. “ _ He’s got it baaad. _ ”


End file.
